A Slipper and a Book
by MickeyandMinnieM
Summary: This is a prequel of how Belle and Cinderella met previously to our story Walt Disney's Fantasmic High School of the Arts. Two young girls become best friends and it all started on this magical day.


**Disclaimer: We do not own any Disney characters, sadly.**

A young girl with dark brown hair the age of five ran out of her cottage, tears running down her face. A book gripped tightly to her chest. She ran all the way to the market place, her hair pulled back by a blue bow, her mother's bow.

The young girl found a silent place at the fountain in the middle of town and sat down, trying to hide herself from anybody's view. Her heart mourning for the loss of her mother.

Papa had warned her that her mother's health had been draining, but all Belle had ever saw was a happy glowing woman who she loved. Her mother was a caring, loving individual who wouldn't allow her daughter to see her slowly fading away.

Belle sobbed again and held her book tight to her chest. The book was special, it was her mother's fairytale book that she use to read to Belle before the little girl went to sleep at night.

"Umm excuse me?" A blonde girl that Belle hadn't noticed earlier sat down next to her and interrupted Belle's thoughts. "Why are you so upset?"

"My mother is gone. Papa said she has gone up to watch me from up in the clouds. He said she isn't allowed to come back," Belle sniffled and watched as the girl leaned over and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, I understand. I have gone through the same thing before," The young girl took out a handkerchief and handed it over to the other girl. "It's alright to cry."

"Thank you," Belle took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cinderella," The blonde replied, "What's yours?"

"I'm Belle," Cinderella offered her hand to the other girl. Belle accepted it and shook her hand like her Papa had shown her to do when she met strangers.

Belle suddenly jumped as she heard a screech come from across the street yelling, "Cinderella!"

"Who is that?" Belle asked as a woman walked over to them, two older girls followed from behind.

"My stepfamily," Cinderella groaned, a look of distaste in her eyes. "My father and I just moved in with them."

"It must be nice to have siblings," Belle looked down at her feet. "And a mother."

"It's just not the same," Cinderella sighed a hollow painful feeling still overtook her as she thought of her mother, whom she missed dearly.

"Cinderella!" The older woman walked over to the two children, "How often must I tell you that we mustn't associate ourselves with commoners!"

"She's not a commoner," Cinderella said, staring up at the woman, "She's Belle!"

Belle stayed silent as the woman sent a glare in her direction. "Well, we must be going right away. Your father wants you to polish the silverware before we eat."

"Yes Stepmother, may I at least say goodbye?" Cinderella asked, her voice careful not to anger her stepmother anymore.

"Fine dear, but hurry." The stepmother said as she led her two children out of the filthy streets of the market place.

"Yes, Stepmother," Cinderella bowed her head down as the family departed.

The elder girl who was following their mother away had dark hair and stuck her tongue out at Cinderella as they walked off. She smirked pleased at her mother's announcement of Cinderella not being allowed to dillydally with the common folk. Cinderella had more important things to do anyway, the girl thought, like cleaning my room!

"I'm sorry about all of that," Cinderella said to her new friend.

"You must be going then," Belle looked down at her feet, a little embarrassed at being called a commoner. "Will I get to see you again?"

Cinderella thought carefully for a moment, "I believe so. How about tomorrow, once I finish my morning chores?"

"I'd love that," Belle smiled for the first time since finding out that her mother was gone. "Good bye Cinderella."

"Good bye, Belle," Cinderella sent a smile at her new friend and ran off after her new family. She couldn't wait until she could see Belle again.

That night at Belle's home, Belle seemed to be happier. Maurice, Belle's father, noticed this sudden change in his daughter. She had been distressed since his wife's death that had taken place a month ago and he was glad for whatever had changed his little girl. She was slowly becoming herself again and letting herself enjoy childhood. When her mother had died she seemed to grow up quickly, something his wife would have hated to see, now she was smiling, back to coloring and resembling his little princess.

Early the next morning Belle woke up to see her new friend. First she had to feed the animals though and then her papa had made her eat breakfast. After the five year old stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and finished off her glass of milk she ran back to the fountain where she'd meet Cinderella.

Belle swayed her legs back and forth as time ticked by. First five minutes passed, then an hour. After about three hours Belle started to worry about her new friend. Maybe Cinderella decided that she wasn't worth it and didn't want to see Belle anymore. Belle began reading her mother's book as she waited. Cinderella still hadn't shown up. By midday Belle caught a glimpse of blonde hair running in her direction. She closed the book as Cinderella finally showed up.

"I'm so sorry!" Cinderella said as she ran over, "I had so many chores that I had to get done."

"It's alright," Belle motioned for Cinderella to sit down, "I was just reading. Do you like to read?"

Cinderella's face seemed to turn a bright shade of pink as she stared at the water in the fountain, "I, uh, I don't know how." Cinderella stuttered her words.

"You don't? If you want I can teach you." Belle offered happily, surprised at this new information that her friend had given her.

"I'd love that," Cinderella frantically looked around, "but my stepmother can never find out about it."

"Why? Wouldn't she want you to read?" Belle looked confused at her friend. Who wouldn't want to read stories about far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and oh the ones with princes in disguise, those were Belle's favorite!

"My stepmother believes that women should spend their time prepping for the day they get married instead of spending their time day dreaming." Cinderella sighed sadly.

"But no one can take dreaming away from you," Belle said with a smile.

"You're right," Cinderella grinned at the realization. Her stepmother can take several things away from her, but dreaming would never be one of them!

Belle was happy to help her friend and accidentally started to play with a hole that was in the middle of her skirt.

This caught Cinderella's attention, "Why haven't you sown that back together yet?"

"My mother was planning on teaching me how to sow, but we didn't get to before she left," Belle said her eyes never leaving the hole.

"Well," Cinderella thought for a moment, "I can help you. I can teach you. Then we can fix that hole together."

"Really? I'd like that. I'll teach you how to read and you can teach me how to sow." Belle grinned at this idea.

Cinderella nodded in agreement. "Now we have a full afternoon of things to do before we have to go home and do more chores!"

As the two little girls walked off happily Cinderella's shoe fell off her foot. Belle quickly bent down and picked it up, handing it off to her friend. "Here, you wouldn't want to lose this."

**If you would like to find out what would happens to Cinderella and Belle in high school please read our other story: Walt Disney's Fantasmic High School of the Arts. **


End file.
